Abiding Darkness
by Vacant Hollows
Summary: Corruption and chaos. That's what our world has been reduced to. Each day seems to get darker, falling deeper into the pit of despair. Shirosaki is determined to stop the darkness, but he can't do it alone. What happens when he crosses paths with a young mortal, Ichigo Kurosaki, asking for his help? Will they succeed, or will the world fall to Aizen? YAOI ShiroIchi, REDONE


A/N; Yo!

I know I haven't updated anything in a while, sorry about that. Been a little busy lately.

**This is, in fact, redone**. This story was called _Murder in the Moonlight_, but, bleh, I didn't like it.

I should be updating Change soon. When I get the time to write. x3 I think I need to get to the doc, too. Just to make sure I'm not really turning into the paranoia schizophrenia I feel like. o-o For all that's Holy, I hope it's not true.

Summery; Corruption and chaos. That's what our world has been reduced to. Each day seems to get darker, falling deeper into the pit of despair. Shirosaki is determined to stop the darkness, but he can't do it alone. What happens when he crosses paths with a young mortal, Ichigo Kurosaki, asking for his help? Is there more to Ichigo than meets the eye? Will they succeed, or will the world fall to Aizen's feet? Only one way to find out. ShiroIchi

Disclaimer; I Don't own Bleach or it's characters.

WARNINGS; Yaoi (MXM), Language, Violence, and other things to come. cx ShiroIchi

* * *

"S-Shit," Shirosaki Hichigo cursed aloud, stumbling over his own two feet in his haste. His right hand was wrapped around his left shoulder, which was oozing blood, dripping over and down the porcelain white fingers, staining them in a rich red. Behind him, the shadows swarmed like millions of little bugs. When the moonlight glittered upon them, hideous beasts were revealed.

Gaping, broken jaws connected by little strings of flesh and few bones with dripping green saliva snapped at Shirosaki's feet. The monster had three eyes, two normal and one perched in the center of its forehead, completely colored black. The left ear was torn, while the right was completely missing, replaced by a hole. The left back paw was twisted complete around in a painful way, yet didn't slow down its speed. Its flank was covered in deep gashes, some showing bones, others deep enough to gush blood. Other spots here and there were also stripped of flesh, causing the monster to appear covered in nothing but bone and blood, very little of the dark brown fur showing.

Other beasts stalked behind. Two heads. No eyes. Wide, gaping jaws and razor sharp teeth. Fury legs, skinny bodies, broken bones. Tall. Short. Each monster was unique and different, and that more lethal.

Another monster, with the body of a small child, large wings of a butterfly and cold, colorless eyes, chased behind the albino making strange gurgling sounds. It reached out, grabbing a fistful of pure white tresses and tugged. The action caused Shirosaki's head to snap back painfully. He stumbled, quickly finding his footing and continued onward, his hand clenching the injured shoulder. He shook his head violently, as if to shake the child-butterfly creature off of him.

Shirosaki made a sharp turn around the corner, and, unprepared, the creature gripping him slammed into the side of the building, releasing its hold as it made a series of wailing grunts and gurgles. As the albino continued, he realized no sound came from behind him. He quickly glanced over his shoulder, slowing down as he realized all the creatures that once had been following him now stood in the shadows between the two buildings he just past. Eyes glowed and growls bounced off the walls, but no creature dared move. Shirosaki looked up and realized why. The sun was slowly rising, bleeding over the land and casting out warm rays of light. Shiro squinted as the sun crawled higher. He was panting and bleeding, yet alive and well. With one last howl from the beasts, the creatures retreated into the shadows, leaving Shiro behind.

Liking the idea, Shirosaki stalked backward toward the thick, tall trees, desperately trying to stay out of the sun's reach. The cursed light would burn his skin on contact, much like the other Neverborns , specifically his kind, the Vampires. As the sun continued to slither up the sky, Shirosaki disappeared in the form of smoke, scattering in breeze.

* * *

Let me introduce myself. Th' name's Shirosaki Hichigo, and I'm a pureblooded Neverborn. 'Neverborn' is the title given to us demons- Vampire, were-creatures, Necromancers, Witches, Warlocks, and so on. The others, the Wraiths, are the angels, divines, phoenix, and so on. Who, in fact, are also my enemies.

The real ones to be afraid of, however, for every demon alike, is the Soul Society. They hate every and all demon, even resorting to killing Half-demons completely unaware of their heritage. They think by killing off every last demon and killing the Devil himself, peace will befall of Earth and Heaven.

I, personally, don't agree with the Society. They kill our kind without reason. Innocent people, and half-breeds, are dying because of this accursed group. And so a resistance is forming, with me as their leader. We want to stop this nonsense and prove to everyone, even the Big Man, that we, Angels, Demons, we can all live peacefully together.

But our hope is diminishing. Instead of getting better, it's getting worst. The Shinigami of the Soul Society have been betrayed by their own many years ago. Aizen Soskue has taken over the world, putting everyone under him. His ruled for hundreds of years.

Three-hundred seventy eight years, two weeks, and six days to be exact.

How would I know? Because it was exactly that day three-hundred seventy eight years, two weeks, and six days ago that I was attacked by the same man and forced into the Change, and the reason he got into power.

* * *

Let me explain. And listen up, because I'm only going to say this once. This is going to take some time, so pull up a seat, open your ears a little wider, and close your mouth a little tighter.

_FLASHBACK_

_**[ Tuesday, September 12, 1634 A.D. ]**_

_**[ Cross Keys Inn, 11: 22 PM ]**_

It was late night, I noted, as I looked up from the reports I've been viciously studding all day, reading them over and over again. They were descriptions of my latest jobs, assigned by Aizen. I don't know who the man is. I only know that if I take out the eight people this this Aizen wanted dead. Ya see, I'm a hire assassin, doing it for the money to support myself. I knew killing wasn't right, even loathed it, but I have a good shot, and it's the only thing that can get me by. I was personally trained by the infamous Kisuke Urahara. The man could take out a whole army in under a minute with a hand tied behind his back like it was nothing! Sometimes I think it's too hard to believe, it's… inhuman.

Anyway, back to the 'case'. There were eight of them; Shinji Hirako, Kensei Muguruma, Rojuro Otoribashi, Mashiro Kuna, Love Aikawa, Hiyori Sarugaki, Lisa Yadomaru, and Hachigen Ushoda. They are a group called the Vizards. Any my job was to take them all out.

I flicked off the oil lamp and stripped down to my boxers before crawling into the makeshift bed. Tomorrow I would take them out.

X

I watched from my hiding space, keeping a careful to conceal myself completely. The cabin where the targets resided was only a few feet in front of me. There were two, both blind, but one tall male and one short female with pigtails, argued in the doorway. I could hear them though. As quietly was a good, I pulled back the lever on the old gun in my hand (Amazing how they changed since this very day, with these things called 'silencers'.), and taking aim.

"One," I whispered. "Two…. Three!" I quickly pulled the trigger, heard the bullet whip past branches, and watched as the female fell. "Hiyori!" The other blond feel to his knees, rolling her over. He could hear her rasping breaths and she tripped to breath, and almost list my nerve to carry out the rest.

Almost.

I reloaded and pulled the trigger again, and down went the blond. I saw more enter the area, two other females and four males. I took out two of the males, reloaded, and took out the others in under a minute, before they could react. I watched, still crouched behind the bushes, as they laid in puddles of their own blood, dying. Unable to watch any longer, I pulled away and backed out without glancing back.

X

I glanced up at the cemetery Aizen scheduled to meet me at. Now that I completed the job, I would collect my money and leave town, moving to the next and find another job. Maybe I would stop by Kisuke's little candy shop and visit him.

I wandered inside, finding the grave I was instructed to go to. Nothing was carved on the stone, which I found weird, but waited anyway. It didn't take long for the man to show.

I took in his appearance. A friendly smile stretched across his face. However, it didn't match the frozen over, old chocolate eyes that glared at the world. Brown hair was slicked back, and his hands were folded behind his back. "Well done, Shirosaki Hichigo." The man spoke, sending the hairs on the back of my neck to stand. I nodded once, carefully watching him. There was something about this guy I didn't like….

"I came here to collect my payment, not idle chatter." That smirk stretched, turning to a genuinely amused look. "Of course you are. And for the job well done, I think you deserve a, ah, _tip_."

I gasped as I suddenly found myself listed into the air, dangling a good few inches off the ground. I gripped the arm locked around my throat, my heart pounding as I fought, to no avail, to pry the finger from my neck. Aizen squeezed harder, completely cutting off my air supply. I gasped, tossing my head back slightly, trying to force air back into my locked lunges.

The bastard loosed his grip slightly, allowing me to breath. I coughed as I desperately drew air back, filling my body with the divine gas once again. "Now listen to me," Aizen said smugly with the same grin. Is this guy even human!

"You're going to be part of something big, something important. You're the one who's going to help me fulfill my dreams. And all you have to do is…." A truly agonizing scream broke free from my throat when his hand suddenly plunged into the pale skin of my stomach, splatting the ground, or cloths, and his hand in a rich color of red. I continued to scream and trash as he moved his hand around, as if looking for something. ".. Give me this." I barley caught the words, giving one last scream as he ripped his bloody hand free.

Within his hand was a strange glowing purple orb. _That had been inside of me?_

He looked back up at he, handing limply in has hand, panting and bleeding. "I thank you. With this, I'll become the new God!"

The last thing I remember were sharp teeth burying themselves in my pale neck and a searing, burning pain. The world around me went black.

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

That was the day I was forced into the Change, becoming a vampire.

Hours later, when I woke up, I was on terrible pain. Normally, a human turning into a vampire would be out cold during the Change, but I was forced to suffer through it awake. I could feel my heart stopping, my blood running cold. My bones seemed to melt, reforming into something stronger. I remember writhing in pain, my nails falling off and re-growing as sharper, lover claws. I felt those razor sharp fangs tear through my gums, filling my mouth with blood. My eyes even changed, from the deep violet into a shimmering gold on black. My hair even grew longer, down to my waist (Though in the next few years cut it short again. I always keep it short, a way of forgetting that day).

That thing Aizen pulled out of me that day was the Hogyoku. I don't know why Aizen wants it, or what it does. But I do know I need to stop him. Which leads me back to where I am, making my way back to the Resistance residing within Hueco Mundo, to plot and take action.

* * *

A/N; So, how was that? Good, bad? Eh?

Thanks for reading. Review please? c:


End file.
